Shh, My Captain
by escherlat
Summary: On that special day, when life conspires to keep Max and Chloe from celebrating their love, love still finds a way.


The bus pressed onward with Max leaning her head against the window. Today had not turned out the way she wanted. It was good she and Chloe had exchanged gifts this morning.

For not the first, or last, time she looked at her phone. She was almost four hours late! Jamil had called in sick, and Scott had to go because his wife was in labor. That left Max as the only one to cover their shifts.

She knew Chloe had wanted to have dinner together, it was a special day after all. The moment her manager asked her to cover the shift she'd texted Chloe and asked if she was fine with that. Everything had been ok. As the night wore on, and no relief was in sight, Chloe had responded with terser, and terser answers, until finally she stopped responding.

Closing her eyes she tried to think of some way to make it up to Chloe. She hoped Chloe hadn't planned anything special. Like when she cooked Max's favorite meal for her birthday, or took her to her favorite restaurant for their anniversary.

Her fingers wandered to her left wrist, tips lightly tracing its inside. The touch there always made her smile, always made her think of Chloe. It wasn't the same as when Chloe touched her, but then nothing could really compare to her wife's touch.

A long bus ride, followed by a trudge up the hill. Then climbing the stairs to the top floor. She could take the freight elevator, but she hated doing that. While the elevator, with its old-style cage and door, appealed to her sense of style, it was loud and slow and smelled weird. Neither of which made trips in it pleasant.

Exiting at her stop, she hugged her coat tight. It was cold and snowy. The wet, slushy streets made her walk treacherous. Pulling out her phone, she decided to text an update.

"Max: Just got off the bus. I'll be there soon."

"Chloe: kk"

Frowning, she locked her phone and stuck it in her pocket. She hated disappointing Chloe. With hands in her pockets, she started to walk.

She was immensely relieved when she reached the apartment building. While she didn't like the next part, it was great to get out of the cold and snow.

Minutes later, tired, out of breath, and nervous, she unlocked the door. Pushing it open, she called out, "Babe, I'm home!"

No answer, and the apartment was dark. She flicked on the light switch. Nothing. Holding the door open to see, she looked around the entry. A faint light glimmered on the floor. Squinting, she turned her head to look. There were a few glimmering colored objects on the floor. Taking off her coat, she hung it on the rack and pulled out her phone.

Closing the door, she enabled the flashlight mode on her phone. The colored objects were little gem stones. They were scattered haphazardly, but in a rough line.

Curious, she began to follow them. They led her down the hall and around the corner. She stopped. Their bedroom door was closed and she could see light underneath it. The gems led straight to their door.

Hand on the door knob, she turned it and slowly opened it. Inside was their bed. Gems and flower petals were strewn across it. She stepped inside, her curiosity getting the best of her. Candles were lit on the bedside tables.

A soft sound came from behind her. Whirling, she found Chloe clad only in a soft blue satin robe, which reached mid-thigh. A cloth was bound around her head, pirate style.

"Hella Happy Valentine's Day," Chloe said as she stepped close.

"Oh, Chloe I-"

"Shh," Chloe said, pressing her index finger lightly against Max's mouth. "My Captain had a long, hard day. Things didn't go as she planned."

Taking Max's hand, Chloe led her to the bathroom. More candles lit the room. The bathtub drew Max's eyes. Steam rose from the water in it. Oh, a bath would feel so good right now!

Chloe's hands reached out and began undressing her. "Tonight is for you, My Captain," Chloe said as she removed Max's clothes.

They both stepped into the water and sank into its warm embrace. Chloe held Max to her as they slipped into a comfortable position. Immediately Chloe began massaging and kneading Max's shoulders and neck. A groan of delight came from her as Chloe's fingers found all her tight spots.

"I'm sorry-"

"Shh, my captain."

They stayed in the bath until the water was too cold to endure. Rising from it, they stepped out. Chloe refused to let Max care for her needs. She insisted on drying Max and wrapping her in her favorite soft robe. Leading Max back to the bed, she helped her under the covers. Kissing her nose, Chloe said, "Wait here, my Captain."

She left the room. Max settled back into the pillows. She could get used to this. She could get really used to this. Minutes passed and she heard a clank in the hall. Popping her head up, she looked at the door.

Chloe entered carrying a tray filled with food and drink. Somehow, Chloe managed to get herself into the bed, with the tray, and without spilling a single thing.

Reclining close to Max, with the tray between them, Chloe began to feed Max. Little bites of cheese, and crackers, and fruit, and more were fed to her.

As they went, Chloe began to get a little more playful. She teased her with the food, holding it close, then pulling it away as Max tried to get it. It all culminated with Chloe putting a cracker partway into her mouth, then feeding it to her.

"Chloe, I-"

"Shh, my love," Chloe whispered. "I know…tonight is for memories old and new. Tonight is for you to be loved and feel loved. Tonight is for me to show you my love."

She moved the tray off the bed, putting it somewhere safe. Next, she went into the bathroom and blew out all the candles. When she came out, she was carrying a small box, wrapped and ribboned. She slid into bed next to Max and handed her the box.

"For my valentine," She said before she kissed her.

Breathless from the kiss, Max smiled at her wife then turned her attention to the box. Carefully she untied the ribbon and undid the wrapping. Setting both aside, she opened the box. Inside were two items: a locket and a book.

The locket was a simple one, both chain and locket being silver. She opened it and gasped. The pictures were special memories. The one on the right was the photo she took of Chloe not long after they met.

She still remembered that day. Chloe was seated in the pod, sketching one of the buildings for a class. She was also working on a class project, waiting for the lighting to be just right before taking the picture. Chloe had surprised her, almost causing her to drop the camera, which Chloe caught.

The second picture was their wedding photo.

Max touched each picture tenderly. Her vision became a little bleary as she looked at them. After a long time, she closed the locket and kissed it. Setting it aside, she pulled out the book.

Upon opening it, she found it to be a photo album. It was filled with pictures of she and Chloe. "How did you get these," Max said, her voice filled with marvel.

"Well, it wasn't easy. For some of them I'm glad you're a sound sleeper."

Max nodded at the answer, still paging through the book. There were pictures from all parts of their life over the last three years. Some of them looked almost impossible for Chloe to have, yet here they were, staring at her. That bleary vision returned and Max found it wouldn't go away.

"Do you like them," Chloe said. Her voice was soft and quavered a little.

"Like them? I love them! I'm so happy…but, I didn't get you anything special like this!"

Chloe gently took the book from her hands and set it to the side. Wrapping her arms around Max, she pulled her onto her lap. "Max," she breathed into her ear, "you are my valentine. You are all I need."


End file.
